


Premature

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Dear Advice Columnist, my boyfriend is a little too excitable...Written sometime in the past.





	Premature

The Spy gave the Sniper a wilting glare as he felt the wetness bloom in the other man's pants. "We've barely even kissed."    
  
The Sniper's face, meanwhile, was still frozen in a ridiculous grimace. "It's your fault. You were groping my ass all the way to your room."    
  
"My fault, is it?" The Spy grabbed the Sniper by the shoulders and began marching him back to his own loft. "Guess who's sleeping alone tonight, then?"    
  
"Oh, come on, Spy! So I'm a little sensitive!"    
  
The Spy scoffed. "A little? What about when we went shopping the other day?"    
  
The Sniper was starting to blush. "You were flirting with me the whole time!"    
  
"And on the trip back?"    
  
"Our song came on!"    
  
The Spy wasn't convinced. "This morning?"    
  
"It was a really nice dream!" Reaching the ladder, the Sniper ducked behind it to avoid the Spy's fist. "Okay, okay, so I have trouble holding it in when it comes to you! Can't you take it as a compliment?"    
  
"Not when you're shooting your load so much as when a breeze..." the Spy trailed off when he saw That Expression on the Sniper's face again. "...case in point."    
  
The Sniper averted his gaze, easing himself to the ground. "Can't we at least cuddle after I've cleaned up?"    
  
The Spy was going to refuse right then and there, but the Sniper looked so pathetic that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "We'll see."


End file.
